Rin Kazami
Rin Kazami (風見凛 Kazami Rin) is a fan character for the Bakugan series. She is a human girl and Ventus Brawler (since New Journey) partnered with Emerald Wildgress. Her Trap Bakugan is Citrine, her Battle Gear is Contrail Gear and her Mechtogan is Nairizix. She is love interest of canon character, Jesse Glenn. Physical Description Rin Kazami is a half-Japanese, half-American girl of of average weight and height. She has light brown eyes and long black hair, which usually tied in high ponytails. Personality Rin Kazami appears to be a cheerful and talkative person, who always voices her opinion without being needed. Her moods are various, including mischievous, cold, bitter, friendly, sly or naive. But she is typically a very reserved person, rarely shows her real emotions. The reason is that in her childhood, she was kidnapped many times by her father's enemies and her love towards Shun, feeling that she can't be happy if he isn't. She also is calculating person when she needs, which was proven when she lied Spectra smoothly to become a Vexos member, mostly to find her cousin. When it comes to battle, Rin usually teases and insult her opponents, which makes them angry and unable to think properly, though she is hot-tempered herself. She is unforgiving of anyone who opposes her sense of justice, even when there is a large difference in ability. Relationship *Shinji Kazami (father) *Unnamed mother *Shiori Kazami (aunt) *Shun Kazami (cousin) *Jesse Glenn (love interest) Shinji Kazami Their relationship is only mentioned briefly, but Rin seems to love and respect her father. Shiori Kazami Being born without a mother, Rin saw her aunt as a mother figure. Her comatose is one of reason make Rin fake her emotions. Shun Kazami Her relationship with Shun is the most notable one as it creates a large part in her personality - brother complex. She is willing to do anything for him, even which means that she has to lie herself.It is shown that Shun also cares about her, though he usually complains about her hyper personality. Dan Kuso Like Runo, Rin has tendency to order Dan to do whatever she wants whenever she needs. Despite that fact, she refers him as her closet friend. It is mentioned that she is royal to him and never want to do the things will harm their friendship. Ability Being born as a member of Kazami Clan, Rin possesses an amazing physical abilities, and a sixth sense for knowing when there is something important or dangerous nearby. Due to her father's job as bodyguard, Rin was trained from birth to be able to defend herself. History Trivia *She is the only one who doesn't have a guardian Bakugan until Season 2. *Her name means "cold", which is shown in her characters when she battles.Her name is rather popular for Japanese girl *She is one of two brawler remain their Guardian Bakugan, other being Dan Kuso. *She has complicated relationship with vilians throughout series, including Masquerade, Spectra Phantom and Jesse Glenn. Category:Bakugan Character